De volta á reserva
by Thais J
Summary: Capa no perfil "Vir a La Push sempre me afetava não que não sinta falta de papai ou de Jake, mas a reserva não era mas meu lugar.. Nada, absolutamente nada me prendida aqui.""O meu mundo era ela. Por um sorriso dela eu mataria ou morreria sem me importar"
1. Não sei bem o que houve

**Capítulo Um - Não sei bem o que houve...**

Eu sai da casa antes que Billy me sufocasse com toda a sua saudade e natural proteção paterna, Jacob que diga-se de passagem estava gigantescamente alto parecia tão enjoado quanto eu com o comportamento de papai.

Eu tive ate que ser um pouco grossa para convencer Billy de que sabia chegar a praia sem ter que ser escoltada por Jake o que por sinal era ridículo só de se pensar, afinal de contas: cresci em La Push. Sempre fui urbana demais pra fazer o estilo 'garota da reserva', mas eu conseguia chegar á praia sozinha.

E assim eu fiz. Cheguei à praia só para confirmar o que eu já sabia, ela estava abarrotada de turistas. Oh como eu os detesto, sempre detestei, eles só vinham aqui para sujar a praia, as crianças barulhentas faziam xixi na água suas mãe chatas traziam comida e jogavam as embalagens na areia enquanto seus maridos gordos e bêbados deixavam latas e garrafas vazias pelos cantos como se elas fossem desaparecer milagrosamente, resolvi pensar em coisas zens antes que só a minha opinião sobre 'os turistas' me fizesse desistir da caminhada.

Quando alcancei as areias retirei minha camiseta ficando apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni e de mini saia, enganchei a camiseta no local onde naturalmente uma pessoa passaria o cinto pela saia retirei as chinelas dos pés, okey eu achava que precisava perder dois malditos quilinhos o que fazia Kate, minha amiga me chamar de anorexia em formação, sim ela é dramática, mais a questão é que milagrosamente fazia sol então eu não ia perder a chance de tomar um solzinho.

Comecei a caminhar carregando meu par de chinelos em uma mão olhando a água tentando imagina-la sem aquele bando de crianças barulhentas, era uma pena eu só vir a reserva justamente na época que os turista estavam na praia, um suspiro de desapontamento escapou de mim antes que pudesse impedi-lo.

Notei os olhares dos maridos gordos e bêbados das mulheres chatas em mim e isso me fez bufar, bando de cinquentoes tarados continuei a andar agora mais furiosamente que antes."Arg eu realmente odeio turista".Foi tudo que pensei enquanto andava, a raiva me distraiu mas então o vento na praia soprou com mais força isso me fez me encolher um pouco e então um voz feminina doce falou.

_Rachel meu anjo saia da água!

Não era uma repreensão era só uma doce mãe preocupada com sua filha que por coincidência tinha o mesmo nome que o meu isso automaticamente me fez parar, olhei para trás para ver a cena, era uma mulher jovem devia ter uns trinta e poucos anos ela abraçava uma menina havia uma toalha entre as duas a garotinha parecia estar reclamando por sair da água, assim como eu costumava reclamar naquela idade.

Eu voltei a andar dessa vez de forma calma meio ausente na verdade minha mente viajando nas minhas lembranças, quantas vezes havia corrido naquela praia com Rebecca e Jacob?Quantas vezes minha mãe havia me pedido pra sair da água?

Olhei ao redor sem realmente ver, vir a La Push sempre me afetava não que não sinta falta de papai ou de Jake mais a reserva não era mais meu lugar. Nada, absolutamente nada me prendida aqui.

Minhas lembranças saíram um pouco do foco de minha mãe e do sorriso dela, viajaram ate a minha adolescência quando desejava tão desesperadamente partir, lembrei que certa vez cheguei a checar quanto era o preço da passagem de ônibus pra longe de La Push, foi imaginar a preocupação de papai que me fez desistir da idéia, lembrei então de uma de minha melhores amigas na época (que por sinal vergonhosamente eu haviam perdido totalmente o contato) Leah. Ela era incrível, bonita, popular, namorava um cara mais velho okey ele perdia uns pontos por ser da reserva mais ainda assim. Leah não fazia o gênero 'garota da reserva' que adora fazer caminhadas e tudo mais, mais ela se virava bem. Gostava de Leah ela entendia meu desejo de partir e mesmo tendo na minha visão uma vida perfeita em La Push ela mesma vivia falando que um dia partiria assim que tivesse chance.

Lembrei-me de assim que chegasse em casa perguntar a Billy sobre a garota Clearwater, será que ela ainda morava aqui em La Push ou realmente havia partido?Eu sabia que com o rapaz mais velho, o tal do Sam, bem ela não estava mais com ouvira Jake e papai comentando que em breve ele se casaria com Emilly, prima de Leah o que me deixou pasma e fez eles me olharam como se eu fosse louca, instantaneamente em consideração a Leah que fora um grande amiga na adolescência passei a olha meio torto para a imagem da garota Emilly de minha lembranç garota se casa com o ex da prima?O mundo enlouqueceu ou o que?Mais então minha linha de raciocínio foi cortada.

_O que foi gatinha?Ta tão pensativa. –Disse o primeiro, enquanto me secava com os olhos.

_Gata assim você não precisa pensar muito não é só vir comigo, que papai aqui te ensina tudo que você precisa saber.- Completou o segundo.

"Surfistas, eles conseguem ser tão ruins quantos os turistas!" - Eu pensei enquanto passava reto ignorando os cabeças de parafina, como Rebecca casou-se com surfista era um mistério total pra mim, não troquei nem cinco frases com o cara sem ele usar pelo menos umas sete gírias, acho que só casou-se com ele pra poder morar no Havaí mesmo.

Eu chutei uma pedrinha o que acabou levantando areia que caiu numa mulher que tomava sol, dei uns passos apressados antes que ela pudesse levanta pra ver quem jogará areia nela, embora tenha sido engraçado não ri pelo menos não abertamente.

Eu ergui minha cabeça pra olha mais adiante, só para ser agraciada por aquela visão. Quando os rapazes de La Push haviam se tornado tão gatos?E por que quando eu morava aqui eles não eram assim? Mais antes que eu pudesse me demorar mais nessas perguntas do por que o mundo era tão injusto uma voz que soava muito com a de minha irmã Rebecca me repreendeu "Oh tenha dó, eles são amigos do seu irmão!!".

Antes que eu pudesse me intimidar pela repreensão mental outra voz que me lembrava muitíssimo a Kate, minha amiga, rebateu "E daí o que importa é que eles são gatos!".Eu suspirei pensei em voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo e dar logo um ponto final nessa caminha mas é lógico que o que é mais confortável para mim nunca acontece.

O garoto Quill, (que há alguns anos atrás eu costumava ser paga pra dar uma de baba) resolveu olhar na minha direção justamente quando eu me decidia a ir embora, eu lembrei-me exatamente do porque não gostava dos amigos de Jake, eles era um bando de pentelhos.

_RACHEL!! –Ele gritou pra mim, fazendo um gesto largo pra que me aproximasse, a decisão que eu tomara na noite anterior que marcaria minha passagem de volta para o mais rápido possível de repente pareceu ainda mais tentadora, automaticamente puxei o celular do bolso e passei a procurar pelo numero, enquanto me aproximava em passos tão lentos que mais parecia que caminhava para a forca e não para perto dos amigos de meu irmão para um 'papinho amigável'.

Obviamente as entidades superiores definitivamente não iam com a minha cara, nem uma celular estava totalmente sem sinal, ergui ele a uns centímetros da minha cabeça procurando por sinal mas nada aconteceu é claro, eu só fiquei lá parecendo uma idiota urbanizada que os caras de La Push gostavam tanto de zoar. Quando por fim estava próxima o suficiente fui cumprimentada.

_Oi, você lembra de mim não é?-Questionou Quill, ao lado dele estava Embry também amigo de Jake, os dois Quill e Embry eram amigos de Jake desde a infância, os três viviam aprontando. Resolvi ser educada e responder apropriadamente apesar de ainda me lembra de um balão de água que Quill atirará em mim certa vez.

_Olá Quill, Embry como vai?- Embry que sempre fora tímido me respondeu apenas com um discreto aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso, feliz talvez por eu lembrar de seu nome. Havia um terceiro rapaz desse eu não conseguia lembra o nome, ele me sorriu educado eu acenei em resposta, voltei minha atenção novamente para o meu celular que ainda estava inativo._Porcaria inútil – resmunguei pra mim mesma.

_Que foi?Quer ligar pro seu namorado?-Questionou-me o a rapaz que eu não lembrava o nome.

_Oh não, nã ligar para marca minha passagem de volta, mais essa droga não funciona!

_Você acabou de chegar! –Apontou Quill, um revirar de olhos irritado escapou de mim antes que pudesse me impedir.

_Billy tem a mesma opinião – Comentei um tanto debochada, enquanto tentava desviar meus olhos dos corpos mais que trabalhados uma rápida troca de olhares entre eles, o que eu havia feito de errado agora? Sim por que desde que eu chegará sempre haviam essas trocas de olhares e eu quase podia ouvir o que pensavam ou pelo menos achava que podia."Ela é tão garota da cidade" ou "Ela é mesmo filha do velho Billy Black" ou então "Eu não acredito que ela é irmã do Jake".Bando de idiotas e daí que eu não curtia essa coisa de andar pela floresta que nem o Jake, bom talvez eu também não desse tanta atenção as antigas lendas como papai gostaria que desse mais isso não importa, certo? Quer dizer eu não faço nem nunca fiz esse estilo 'garota da reserva' que com certeza alegraria Billy mas também não era uma má filha certo? Qual é, eu me formei antes do tempo quantos pais podiam se gabar de ter filhas espertas? (ou nerd como Jacob gostava de chamar) Bom mais aparentemente eu era a filha do único pai que não se importava com isso e que por coincidência também era filha do único pai que tinha o único ciclo de amizades que também não davam a mínima pro meu esforço.

'Idiotas estúpidos'.Xinguei em pensamento enquanto apertava as teclas do meu celular mais furiosamente, mais então a luz da compreensão me era tão obvio a troca de olhares ocorrerá por um simples motivo, eu chamara meu pai pelo nome.'E daí?'.Pensei comigo mesma por que diabos as pessoas da reserva eram tão...tão diferentes de mim?Quer dizer eu desafiei em pensamento as malditas entidades superiores a me mostrarem uma pessoa, só uma pessoa que me entendesse em La Push, ri pra mim mesma agora as 'entidades' estavam tão ferradas quanto eu, porque isso era impossível! Reparei que os rapazes me observavam curiosos, talvez pelo fato da estranha irmã do aventureiro Jake estar rindo sozinha?Voltei minha atenção a eles, ignorando meu celular sem vida ou o hilário desafio que fiz as 'entidades'.

_E então quando virou moda ser 'enorme', aqui em La Push?- Questionei em tom de brincadeira houve uma nervosa troca de olhares entre eles, antes de todos rirem de forma um tanto forçada. Modelo com certeza os três poderia ser, atores porem nunca.

_Então como é em Olympia?- Foi Embry que mudou de assunto, o que me fez ficar ainda mais curiosa.

_É legal –Respondi vagamente um grupinho de três garotas turistas que passava me lançaram olhares assassinos ao mesmo tempo que praticamente engoliam, Quill, Embry e o outro garoto com os olhos, eles não pareceram notar pelo menos Quill e o outro garoto não pareceram notar, Embry se encolheu um pouco em se mesmo enquanto mantinha os olhos em me fez lembrar de algo comum para os garotos de La Push naquela época do ano._E a caça as turistas, como vai esse ano?

Eu guardava em minha memória a visão de Quill como um garoto extrovertido e demasiadamente simpático com garotas bonitas, pelo menos era o que eu imaginava que o amigo de meu irmãozinho se tornaria, eu pensava que Quill provavelmente arrastaria Jake e Embry para festa proibidas e coisas assim desde que eles eram garotos porem essa imagem que parecia tão correta por anos para mim se desfez em segundos. Segundos em que garoto Quill olhou as turistas parecendo notar os olhares gulosos delas agora.

_Oh! –exclamou ele parecendo surpreso.

_Nos gostamos de garotas da reserva. –Quem respondeu foi o garoto que eu ainda não conseguia lembrar o nome.

_Jared!!-Houve um gritinho de voz feminina chamando-o. Jared! Era esse o nome do garoto.

Eu me virei para olhar quem o chamava. Era uma garota obviamente da reserva, tinha pele rubra como a nossa e rosto redondo, eu não a conhecia mais deduzi pela alegria estampada no rosto dela que eram namorados, obvio quando caras gatos estão sozinhos?Nunca é claro.'Ele é novo demais pra você'.Repreendeu-me a voz na minha cabeça que era idêntica a de Rebecca. Jared fez um movimento indicando que iria correr para alcançar a garota porem antes que pudesse uma montanha de músculo se jogou sobre ele.

_Quer encontrar a namoradinha é?Tem que passar por mim!!

_Para com isso Paul!! –Jared reclamará, mais a montanha de músculos já o havia derrubado desviei meu olhar, detestava a necessidade estúpida que alguns caras sentiam

de brigar, mesmo que de brincadeira.

_Essa é a Kim –Apresentou Quill a garota que agora já estava bem próxima a nós eu sorri a ela, Kim me respondeu com um sorriso tímido. _Kim essa é Rachel irmã do Jacob.

_Como vai Kim?- Questionei de forma educada, o namorado dela e a montanha músculo ainda rolavam na areia, antes que ela pudesse me responder porem meus olhos haviam desviado para o visor do meu celular, um grito alto de sincera alegria escapou-me antes que pudesse frear. _Viva!!-Disse por fim e sabia que para eles deveria estar parecendo louca mais não me importei.

Eu disquei o numero enquanto levava o aparelho ate minha orelha, Jared finalmente haviam se livrado da montanha de músculo e andado ate Kim, eles agora estavam abraçados e se beijando desviei meus olhos para o mar.

_O que pode ser tão bom pra gritar assim? – Uma voz rouca me questionou um tanto rabugenta e mal educada, voz que eu deduzi que pertencia a montanha de músculos briguenta.

_Sinal de celular – Respondi também mal educada desviando meus olhos do mar para encarar o grandalhão briguento e mal educado.

Eu não sei bem o que houve...


	2. Foi a coisa mais forte que já senti

**Capitulo Dois **- **Foi a coisa mais forte que já senti**

Eu tinha certeza que qualquer um a duzentos metros de distancia de mim conseguia ouvir meu coração disparado. 'Deus, ele é ...'.Nem em pensamento eu conseguia achar palavras para descrevê-lo, perfeito parecia eu não estava exagerando ele parecia vindo de um de meus sonhos sobre 'o cara perfeito'.Desviei apressada meus olhos para qualquer um, qualquer lado, qualquer coisa para que não tivesse que encara-lo, me foquei em Quill depois em Embry e então em Jared que havia parado de beijar a namorada abruptamente e virará o rosto rápido para encarar a 'montanha de músculos' reparei então que os outros assim como o Jared faziam o mesmo. Todos. Quill, Embry e Jared tinham um olhar de uma pessoa que vê uma bomba atômica explodindo bem na sua frente, Kim porem parecia confusa mais também curiosa enquanto assim como os outros encarava a 'montanha de músculo' .Ninguém disse nada.

_A ligação não pode ser completada, por favor tente mais tarde. –Anunciou a gravação no ouvido, praguejei em voz baixa antes de guardar o celular no meu bolso. Ainda reunindo coragem pra erguer minha cabeça o silencio total dos outros ainda reinava, respirei fundo antes de erguer meus olhos, ele me encarava.

Tive uma maldita sensação de borboletas dando uma festança em meu estomago. Não sabia bem o que fazer ele continuou a me encarar, eu não sei o que estava acontecendo nunca fui tímida mais o olhar dele era extremamente desconcertante. Eu queria mexer no meu cabelo checar se não estava muito desarrumado, mas sabia que isso me faria parecer uma 'idiota total'. A montanha de músculos ainda me encarava, ele não parecia sentir necessidade de piscar. Queria falar, mas sabia que se tentasse provavelmente gaguejaria e então provaria ser uma 'idiota total'.

_Vou embora!! – Minha voz anunciou antes que eu pudesse me impedir 'Idiooota!!' gritou a voz da Kate na minha cabeça eu ignorei, me virei pronta para ir.

_O quê?! – Era a voz rouca dele, parecendo confusa.

_Eu disse que já vou! –Repeti, já de costas para ele, e notei que de repente respirar ficou bem mais fácil assim como falar e me concentrar também. Nesse momento estava totalmente concentrada em andar, andar para bem longe daquele cara que mais parecia um pecado ambulante.

_Por quê? –Ele questionou parecendo irritado.

_Porque eu quero, oras! –Respondi rudemente.

Eu estava tão concentrada em andar o mais rápido possível para o mais longe que conseguisse daquele cara, que nem sequer reparei onde pisava, a dor me fez saber exatamente encima de que eu havia acabado de pisar. Garrafa quebrada, simples assim.

_Merda de turistas desgraçados!!!-Gritei alto, enquanto caia sentada erguendo meu pé ensangüentado, grunhi de dor sem me importar nem um pouco com os turistas que me lançaram olhares atravessados ou mesmo com o pequeno grupo de garotos da reserva que ficariam possivelmente chocados com a boca suja da filha de Billy Black.

Eu tinha meus olhos fechados, tentando não pensar que havia sido minha estúpida culpa aquele corte, por que diabos eu havia tirado as malditas chinelas?Uma onda de xingamentos dirigidos tanto a mim quanto ao infeliz do bêbado que jogou a garrafa estava se apossando da minha mente quando eu senti um par de mãos quentes no meu tornozelo. Eram realmente quentes. Quentes a ponto de me fazer esquecer a onda de xingamentos na minha mente e abrir meus olhos, ele me encarava com um sorriso travesso de garoto, porém nada nele mais parecia pertencer a um garoto. Seus ombros eram largos e fortes a pele era rubra como a minha, ele aparentava ser mais velho que os outros, talvez tivesse minha idade. Eu puxei o ar com força, uma das mãos dele deslizou para a batata da minha perna ele estava molhado acabara de sair do mar provavelmente, seu corpo estava também coberto de areia por ter rolado no chão com Jared, mais o que me chamou a atenção foi que mesmo molhado com os cabelos pingando como estavam suas mãos não só suas mãos seu corpo inteiro parecia ser quente, quente demais!'Em todos os sentidos' –Completou a voz de Kate na minha cabeça.

_Eles são uma bosta mesmo, eu os odeio.

_Ahn? –Questionei confusa, do que diabos ele estava falando?Ele riu da minha confusão antes de esclarecer.

_Os turistas, eles são uma bosta que só vem aqui para sujar a praia. –Explicou-me com calma, a mão dele que nesse instante acariciava a batata da minha perna mais então parou com a caricia e eu lamentei internamente, ele afastou os olhos dos meus._Jared minha camisa. – Ele pediu e o outro garoto arremesso-lhe a camisa.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de raciocinar de forma coerente houve o som do rasgo do tecido eu o olhei chocada, ele deu uma risadinha e piscou um olho para mim antes de dizer.

_Não se preocupe eu vivo estragando minhas roupas. – Ele retirou um caco de vidro ainda preso ao corte eu gemi de dor enquanto fechava meus olhos, detestava ver sangue principalmente se fosse meu. Eu o senti limpar o corte e com outro pedaço do tecido cobri-lo somente quando a mão dele voltou a acariciar minha perna me permiti abrir os olhos, ele agora tinha um olhar preocupado e sofrido como se quisesse sentir a dor do corte em meu lugar e isso só fez com que me sentisse ainda mais atordoada diante dele.

Quem era aquele cara afinal?Por que ele queria sentir a minha dor se nem sequer nos conhecíamos?E por que diabos eu perdia o fôlego só de olhá-lo?Por que nesse exato momento tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que eu estava bem e que ele não tinha porque se preocupar?Okey a parte de querer abraça-lo tinha um resposta bem obvia, ele era perfeito na minha humilde concepção, eu não entendia como ele podia se encaixar tão perfeitamente no que eu imaginava que um cara perfeito precisava ser, e de repente a imagem dele pulando encima de Jared não me pareceu mais imatura como a minutos atrás parecia.

_Ainda dói? –Foi ele que me arrancou de minhas deduções, e notei que a interrupção dele não me incomodou como a dos outros me incomodava.

_Um pouco – Respondi sem pensar, ele ainda acariciava minha perna e reparei como nosso corpos estavam próximos, próximos demais para dois desconhecidos ficarem sem contar o quanto parecíamos íntimos nesse momento "Por Deus estamos em publico!!".Gritei internamente antes de me afastar dele da forma mais gentil que consegui, mas embora tenha tentado ser gentil e, diga-se de passagem conseguido, ele não pareceu gostar disso nem um me levantar, ele me ajudou fazendo questão que mesmo eu já estando de pé o meu corpo e o dele ficassem próximos, novamente próximos demais para dois meus chinelos.

_Alguém viu onde a garrafa foi parar? –Questionei para que qualquer um do grupo pudesse responder, mais eu já sabia quem ia me responder antes mesmo de perguntar.

_Eu jogo ela fora. – Ele falou enquanto com um movimento rápido apanhava algo do chão que depois eu notei ser a garrafa quebrada. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, novamente nos encaramos. Dessa vez pareceu que passamos horas fazendo isso.

_Rachel esse é o Paul, essa é a irmã do Jacob lembra que ele nos contou que ela viria, Paul? – Houve algo na voz de Jared que chamou minha atenção talvez o modo como ele frisou a palavra 'irmã' ou talvez como mesmo sem conhece-lo bem eu soube pelo tom de sua voz que ele estava serio. Passei meus olhos pelos outros Quill e Embry também estavam sérios, Kim parecia ter entendido alguma coisa, alguma coisa que eu não fui capaz de entender nesse exato momento.

_Eu já vou pessoal, preciso cuidar disso. –Anunciei apontando para meu pé cortado, sorri para Quill, dele era fácil arrancar informações coitado nunca foi bom em guardar segredos, Jacob que o diga._Quill pode me fazer um grande favor?Em troca dos velhos tempos. –Completei sorrindo ainda mais, Paul lançou a Quill um olhar mais que assassino enquanto trancava as mãos em punhos que pareciam poderosos. Dei-me conta então que para mim havia parecido uma expressão inocente, com 'velhos tempos' estava me referindo a quando Quill costumava me jogar balões d'água ou tentava espiar a mim ou a Rebecca quando nos trocávamos o que não era nada de mais e sabia que Quill lembrava exatamente o mesmo que eu, mais percebi que para os outros aquilo parecia bem mais importante do que devia. Eu abri a boca para consertar a besteira que eu havia dito mais Paul foi mais rápido, rápido e incisivo.

_Eu vou com você! –Pareceu bastante uma ordem e eu não gostei, mais também não queria contrariá-lo, ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo para não socar Quill ou coisa pior.

_Eu ia pedir para que se o Quill visse a Leah Clearwater me avisa-se. – Rebati com uma mentira feia que por milagre pareceu colar, porque eles não me olharam como louca quando falei da garota Clearwater, então Leah ainda estava por aqui pelo que parecia.

_Claro que aviso Rachel – Quill falou com o mesmo sorriso doce que tinha quando era criança – pelos velhos tempos!

Completou ele com uma piscadela travessa idêntica a que dava quando tinha oito anos."Péssima escolha de expressão". Pensei ao ouvir Paul literalmente rosnar ao meu lado, eu o ignorei me virando e partindo, ignorando o pequeno ataque que Paul estava prestes a dar, até por que mesmo se eu tivesse tido um caso com Quill há muito tempo atrás, coisa que definitivamente não aconteceu o que o tal Paul tinha haver com isso? Nada! Porque eu não devia nem uma explicação a ele, eu nem o conhecia. Conclui por fim enquanto tentava caminhar.

Me senti ser envolvida em um abraço quente e forte, a pessoa ou melhor a montanha de músculo, esse termo parece mais correto para defini-lo, passou a caminhar agilmente enquanto carregava a maior parte do meu peso, eu só andava teoricamente, pois tinha mais a sensação de ser carregada. Ficamos em um silencio tenso por um minuto que mais pareceu um século. Ele 'andava-me-carregava' de forma ágil porém lenta respeitando meus passos lerdos.

_Que velhos tempos?- Questionou-me abruptamente.

_Não é de sua conta! –As palavras saíram rapidamente de minha boca, eu não tinha nada a esconder mais também não devia explicações a ele.

_Vocês namoraram por acaso? –Ele continuou a questionar ignorando totalmente minha resposta mal educada.

_Ah, claro! Porque é o sonho de toda garota de 'catorze' anos de idade namorar o melhor amigo de 'dez' anos de idade do 'irmão' dela - Rebati irônica frisando bem o fato Quill ser mais novo que eu.

_Idade não é importante para o Quill – Resmungou ele para se mesmo. Ficamos em silêncio novamente antes de eu dizer.

_Pode voltar para os seus amigos se quiser, sou perfeitamente capaz de chegar em casa só. – Eu não queria que ele fosse, realmente não queria, ele pareceu saber disso.

_Foi bom ter te encontrado – Eram palavras simples que poderiam ter passado despercebidas, mas algo no modo com ele as disse fez parecer que não falava de algo simples parecia que falava de algo mais, de algo que eu não entendia no momento. Ele desviou os olhos da praia a nossa frente e olhou para mim, o mundo pareceu parar de girar, estávamos tão próximos...

_Gatinha?!

Eu xinguei antes de olhar ao redor. As 'entidades' realmente não gostam de mim. Lá estavam eles, os mesmos surfistas idiotas, eles lançaram olhares zombeteiros para Paul, eu senti os músculos dele se contraírem.

_Voltou com o namoradinho da reserva foi?

_Qual é gata?Larga logo esse moleque!

_Por que não se abraçam com suas pranchas e vão pra água, hein? –Sugeri raivosa, mais tarde notaria que foi um erro sequer dirigir a palavra aos 'cabeça de parafina'. Eles riram, gargalharam na verdade.

_Zangadinha do jeito que eu gosto – Comentou um para o outro e os músculos de Paul ao meu lado se contraíram ainda mais. Eu tentei continuar a andar, mas Paul não parecia disposto a isso.

_Vamos –Pedi o puxando pelo braço e diga-se de passagem que o braço dele era da grossura das minhas coxas mas preferi não pensar muito nisso no momento. Os surfistas gargalharam novamente e eu senti uma quase incontrolável vontade de bater neles.

_Qual é gata? Larga esse moleque, ele nem sabe o que fazer com uma mulher feito você!

Fui capaz de ouvir um rosnar alto e no segundo seguinte Paul não estava mais ao meu lado. Fora tudo muito rápido. Em segundos, Paul estava bem diante dos surfistas, seus punhos travados pude ver que ele tremia de fúria enquanto se curvava um pouco com se fosse saltar e então os outros estava lá também. Jared, Embry e Quill estavam lá, eles falavam coisas aparentemente sem sentido, mas pareciam querer parar Paul o que era natural, não era natural porem o fato deles se manterem distante de Paul como se com medo de se machucarem ou algo assim, esse fato anormal se gravou automaticamente em minha cabeça. Por que eles não se aproximavam e simplesmente arrastavam Paul dali? Era o que caras normais fariam com um amigo brigão, certo?

_Não faça isso ou exporá todos nos! – Falava Jared parecendo controlado, mais ansioso também.

_O Sam vai te matar Paul! –Gritou Quill, ele foi o que mais se aproximou de Paul e mesmo sendo o mais próximo ele ainda estava a uns dois metros de distancia.

_Se controle Paul, ela está aqui. Você quer que ela descubra assim? Porque eu tenho certeza que se ela descobrir desse jeito nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara. – Disse Embry persuasivo, Paul rosnou ainda mais alto e parecendo furioso, os surfistas davam passos para trás amedrontados alguns turista já paravam suas atividade para nos observar.

Paul virou a cabeça para me olhar, ele ainda tremia violentamente visivelmente perturbado parecia não conseguir se decidir sobre o que fazer a seguir. Jared gritava ordens, Quill ainda falava algo sobre 'os outros' e em como Paul ferraria a todos, e isso obviamente não estava ajudando a Paul. Embry estava surpreendentemente persuasivo, calmo como se cuidasse de situações assim todos os dias. Paul olhava em todas as direções com um predador quando acuado, um predador que procura uma saída. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia um predador acuado ele também lembrava um garoto que achava que podia recuperar sua bola antes que o carro passe, foi por um rápido vislumbre do que aconteceria com o garoto caso não fosse rápido o suficiente que me despertou do meu estupor. Não podia deixá-lo.

Foi a coisa mais forte que já senti, era como se uma parte de mim ate então desconhecida me dominasse. Uma parte que sabia que se não agisse agora Paul estaria em serio problemas, uma parte que mim que não queria que Paul ficasse bem era uma parte de mim que necessitava que Paul estivesse bem. Assim com meu corpo necessitava de oxigênio, essa parte de mim necessitava de Paul. Tudo em mim agora gritava para que me aproximasse a lógica porem dizia para não me aproximar já que nem os amigos de Paul se aproximavam nesse momento, mas não dei a mínima para a lógica.

Era como se uma corda me puxasse para Paul, ao verem minha aproximação os outros, Quill, Jared e Embry ficaram visivelmente tensos, Paul estava de costas para mim já não mais me olhava agora observava a sua volta como se analisando por onde seria uma fuga mais rápida da praia. Jared me resmungou uma ordem que não dei atenção, Paul ainda tremia.

_Volte agora, não se aproxime! –Resmungou pra mim, Jared.

Dei mais um passo e então com minha mão acariciei as costas de Paul, não por instinto mais por que eu sabia que era isso que devia fazer. Eu simplesmente sabia. A pele dele estava assustadoramente quente mais não ousei afastar minha mão. Os músculos tensos de suas costas relaxaram instantaneamente sobre meu toque, ele sabia que era eu que o tocava mesmo sem olhar seu corpo parou de tremer instantaneamente. Ele virou o rosto para me olhar enquanto eu sussurrava baixinho para ele.

_Anda Paul, vamos. –Já havia uma pequena multidão a observar. Os surfistas estavam pálidos de medo. Quill, Embry e Jared nos observavam cautelosos. Enlacei meus dedos aos de Paul, ele me olhou parecendo receoso, parecia estar com medo de me fazer mal ou algo assim eu não dei atenção, aproveitei na verdade para atrair a atenção dele a outra coisa que tinha certeza que ia distraí-lo. Meu bem estar.

_Acho que vai ter que levar pontos. – Comentei como quem não quer nada, ele olhou diretamente para o meu pé cortado.

_Ainda dói? –Perguntou ele preocupado.

_Quando casar sara. –Recitei o velho ditado com um sorriso divertido para ele. Paul me devolveu um sorriso divertido também, antes de dizer.

_Vamos casar então. –Ele afirmou com um sorriso ainda divertido mais seus olhos estavam questionadores, com medo da minha recusa.

Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade pelo menos é o dizem se for assim então o cara que eu mal conheço, mas que já acho perfeito apesar de acabar de fazer uma cena estranhíssima (com ajuda de seus amigos, é claro) por causa de dois surfistas estúpidos que deram encima de mim, estava me pedindo em casamento?

_Claro, claro mais essa semana estou ocupada no sábado – Respondi divertida, o sorriso dele aumentou. Ele desenlaçou os dedos dos meus só para logo em seguida passa o braço em volta da minha cintura, voltando a carregar a maior parte de meu peso nossos corpos bem mais próximos que o necessário. Tanto ele quanto eu tínhamos sorrisos travessos nos lábios enquanto nos dirigíamos para fora da praia.

* * *

Oi

Espero que gostem do capitulo

Em breve tem mais

Obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando fic

O link para a capa da fic esta no meu perfil

E também quero agradecer a minha amiga/editora chefe **Taiz Stéfany**

é ela quem tem que ver os erros de português e as frases sem sentido, obrigada por esse esforço amiga eu sei que é um trabalho duro.

u.ú

Valeu pelo reviews **Cabelos Vermelhos** dei um grito de alegria quando vi que alguém gostou, plis continua mandando reviews.

Feliz ano novo

Bjin


	3. Não ria de mim

**Capitulo Três -** **Não ria de mim.**

Eu quase me descontrolei e ferrei tudo. Quase. Ninguém ia me culpar, qualquer um ia querer matar os caras também.

Meus pés me guiaram para a trilha mais longa por puro instinto, sabia que tinha que falar para ela mas não fazia idéia de como fazer isso. Eu a mantinha bem perto de mim, ela fez uma careta de dor pelo pé cortado. Droga. O que eu deveria cuidar primeiro do pé dela ou de contar tudo para ela? Não fazia idéia.

_Quer que eu te carreguei ?

_O que..?Não, não eu... Ei! – Não tinha tempo para aquilo. A peguei em meus braços, Deus o que ela comia? Ar talvez. Como ela era leve, parecia mais que estava carregando Claire um bebê do que ela a irmã de Jake uma mulher inteiramente formada. Jacob ia ficar fulo comigo. Pensar nisso me fez rir e ela que reclamava em meus braços ficou ainda mais irritada.

_Não ria de mim!

_Não estou amor. – Falei e algo estranho aconteceu dentro de mim, chama-la de amor fez com que um esquisito sentimento de alegria enchesse meu peito. Sentia-me anormalmente completo e satisfeito como se o mundo estivesse estranhamente perfeito. Ela ficou quieta em meus braços e aquilo pareceu ligar um sinal de alerta dentro de minha cabeça. O que ela devia estar pensando? Uma cara enorme que ela mal conhece de repente gruda nela no meio da praia e carrega ela para a floresta, ela devia estar em pânico agora. Merda.

_Eu só quero conversar com você. – Tentei parecer um daqueles caras frescos da TV que as garotas tanto gostam. Ela ainda estava tensa em meus braços por isso parei de andar assim que avistei uma grande pedra. A coloquei sentada sobre a pedra e me agachei de frente a ela.

Seria ali mesmo no meio da mata sem mais rodeios, os lobos do bando não tinha habito de passar por ali então não seriamos interrompidos por eles nem tão pouco pelas pessoas já que poucas tinham disposição para pegar essa trilha.

Ela me encarava. Respirei fundo e tentei pensar em um jeito de contar a ela tudo, sem parecer doido é claro. Aquilo seria difícil, como Jared contou para Kim? Talvez se eu fosse gentil como o Embry ela não me acharia tão doido quando a contasse. É, talvez desse certo se eu fosse assim. Talvez. O problema é que eu não era extrovertido como Jared ou bonzinho como Embry. Eu era o Paul e só. Ela pigarreou chamando minha atenção.

_Olha...Me desculpe? – Gaguejou ela sem jeito. E ela ficava ainda mais linda assim sem jeito. _Eu não sei o que deu em mim lá na praia. Eu não costumo fazer aquelas coisas... Eu quero dizer que eu não costumo acariciar as costas de caras que mal conheço. Desculpe-me?

Ela falava tudo tão rápido que era meio complicado acompanhar. Por que diabos ela estava se desculpando? Eu tentava acompanhar o que ela dizia. Era importante afinal saber o que ela estava pensando. Saber o que tudo aquilo pareceu para ela.

Então o sinal de alerta em minha cabeça ligou-se novamente, ela estava se desculpando por ter me contido na praia, ela estava se desculpando por estar comigo? O que significava que ela não queria estar comigo. O medo me dominou como nunca antes. E se ela não me quisesse?! O que seria de mim?! O que eu faria?!

_Realmente me desculpe... - Ela continuou a dizer – Foi mais forte que eu, sei lá de repente eu senti... Não sei... – Ela divagava confusa e então uma luz se acendeu no fundo da minha mente. Uma esperança desesperada se apoderou de mim. Aquela era minha chance e eu não a deixaria passar.

_O que? – Questionei cortante tirando-a de seus devaneios.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu confusa – Mas parecia...

_Parecia? – A incentivei.

_Parecia... – Ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

_Conte-me? – Tentei esconder o desespero dentro de mim ao pronunciar essa frase, com a voz mais persuasiva que pude.

Aquela poderia ser minha única chance, ali em sua confusão, poderia estar minha oportunidade de explicá-la tudo. Ela me olhou em dúvida.

_Não ria de mim, okey? – Pediu ela enquanto me olhava parecendo envergonhada. Como eu poderia rir ou mesmo debochar dela?

_Nunca! – Falei com sinceridade. Ela desviou os olhos dos meus.

_Eu não sei explicar... – Confessou.

_Tente? - Incentivei ansioso. Ela olhou a mata ao nosso redor, verificando se estávamos a sós.

_Parecia que uma corda me levava até você – Ela riu como se aquilo fosse ridículo demais para ser real. Mal sabia ela o quão ridiculamente real as coisas do mundo eram. Um sentimento de calma me invadiu. Ela podia sentir também de maneira bem menos intensa, porém, estava lá. Aquela mesma intensa sensação: a anormal necessidade, não estava só em mim. Estava também nela.

_Pareceu mais um cabo de aço me arrastando. – Comentei calmamente.

_Nunca senti algo assim. – Declarou ela.

Rachel parecia não ter noção do que aquilo realmente significava, eu teria que mostrá-la. Contar a ela tudo. Eu peguei as mãos dela, eram tão pequenas, beijei delicadamente cada uma de suas mãos. Respirei fundo e fui presenteado com o cheiro do perfume dela. Tentei me focar no que era importante, mas ter ela tão perto me distraia.

_Acredita em lendas? –A pergunta saiu de minha boca sem que eu percebesse.

_Não. –Respondeu ela. Aquilo seria ainda mais difícil.

_Acredita em amor perfeito? –Questionei.

_Acredito em amor, apenas.

_Se acredita em amor, acredita que ele pode acontecer de formas inesperadas? – Eu não faço idéia de onde vinham essas palavras. Elas apenas fugiam por minha boca, mas deixei que continuassem, pois parecia estar dando certo. Ela me olhou de forma questionadora.

_O que quer dizer?

_Responda-me! – Saiu mais rude do que o esperado. Droga!

_ Toda a forma de amor tem sua beleza e sua loucura. – Sentenciou ela.

O que diabos aquilo significava? Isso era um ponto a favor ou contra, quando se trata de imprinting? Bufei irritado por não saber a resposta de minhas perguntas.

_Acredita em amor a primeira vista então? - Questionei irritado e um tanto impaciente.

_Não. - declarou ela, sem qualquer sinal de comoção. Na verdade parecia que ela estava de repente tão irritada quanto eu. Mas que droga.

_Que mulher não acredita em amor à primeira vista? Achei que todas sonhassem com isso.

_Não acredito em príncipes desde os oito, lamento. – Comentou ela debochada.

Estreitei os olhos para ela. Respirei fundo novamente. Desta vez não me deixei distrair pelo seu perfume. Meus olhos miravam-na determinados, mas não a vi realmente. Estava tomado por minha irritação, minha impaciência. Queria tanto que ela simplesmente aceitasse. Seria bem mais fácil assim. Mas as coisas em minha vida não eram simples. Eu a olhei melhor, ela era linda.

_Lendas podem ser reais. – As palavras me escaparam novamente. Ela riu.

_Prove, então? - Ela falou cética. Eu poderia, mas não o fiz. Não ainda. _O que foi aquilo na praia? –Questionou ela, e eu sabia que não poderia mentir.

_Nada, comparado ao que poderia ter sido – Fugi da resposta claramente.

_E o que poderia ter sido? – Ela estava determinada a saber. Beijei suas mãos.

_Poderia ter ferrado tudo. - Falei.

_Tudo o que? – Agora era bem obvio que ela estava irritada com a minha embromação.

_Tudo. – Ela bufou realmente irritada e parecia prestes a me socar, mas eu a impedi, pois continuei a falar. –O lobo em mim ficou furioso com os idiotas, mas você o acalmou. – Declarei simplesmente.

_O quê? – Ela perguntou totalmente confusa, e me fiz de burro.

_O lobo em mim... –Estava repetindo quando ela me cortou.

_Não sou surda – Falou meio grossa, irritada por estar me fazendo de idiota. – Que história é essa?

_Ora, você estava lá, você viu – Falei continuando a me fazer de idiota. Era mais fácil assim. Notei. Ela estar irritada era melhor que estar cética.

_Não! Estou falando dessa história de lobo. – Questionou ela impaciente.

_Nós descendemos dos lobos – Afirmei. _Achei que a filha de Billy soubesse pelo menos isso sobre a tribo.

_Lógico que sei das lendas. – Disse ela totalmente irritada. Eu sorri.

_Que bom, porque isso nos poupa um bom tempo. – Ela me olhou de forma interrogativa. Eu não disse absolutamente nada. Apenas a olhei, deixei que aquela sensação totalmente estranha e nova me dominasse. Fluísse de mim fosse ate meus olhos. Pude ouvir com perfeição o coração dela acelerando. Ela podia sentir.

_O líder da tribo já havia tido duas esposas. – recitei o trecho tão conhecido da lenda.

_Do que diabos esta falando? – Eu ainda podia ouvir que a pulsação dela estava mais rápida que o normal.

_De tudo. – Respondi.

_Tudo o que?

_Você não queria saber de tudo, amor? –Questionei. Ela estava prestes a falar, mas eu fui mais rápido. _Sabe o que é mais estranho? É que não consigo lembrar como eram as coisas sem você. E o engraçado é que eu também não sei como são as coisas _com_ você, porque mal a conheço.

Ela me olhou parecendo espantada. Eu sorri. Você devia ganhar um livrinho, um manual de instruções ou algo assim. Sobre com agir após ter uma impressão. Faria essa sugestão a Sam mais tarde, era uma boa já que isso estava ficando tão comum em La Push. Ela se inclinou para frente ficando com o rosto a centímetros do meu e me dando de brinde uma excelente visão de seu colo. Se um dia eu morresse definitivamente iria pro inferno depois dos pensamentos nada puritanos que me dominaram naquele momento de forma tão fácil.

_O que quer me dizer? – Sussurrou ela parecendo ter medo de que alguém nos ouvisse.

_Que algumas lendas são reais amor, mais que não precisa ter medo. – Ela parecia estar começando a entender. Soltei uma de minhas mãos das dela, apenas para lhe acariciar o rosto._Eu tenho um trabalho – Ela continuava a me olhar diretamente nos olhos. E eu continuei.

_Meu trabalho é cuidar da reserva e do povo daqui, junto com meus irmãos. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram ligeiramente, eu praticamente podia ver as peças do quebra cabeça se encaixando corretamente dentro de sua cabeça.

_Não é possível! – balbuciou ela. Mais para se mesma que para mim.

_Sim! É! – Falei de forma calma e definitiva.

_Não pode ser real – A voz dela estava um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

_Me diga o que significa ser real para você?

_Eu não sei, real é o que existe, o que faz sentido... – Falou ela um tanto atordoada.

Apertei levemente suas mãos na minha. Estiquei meu rosto até estar mais próximo ainda ao dela. A respiração de Rachel ficou imediatamente irregular. Meus lábios tocavam levemente os dela enquanto disse:

_Eu estou bem aqui amor, eu existo. – Ela suspirou e seus olhos se fecharam. Eu não a beijei. Não ainda. Precisava que ela entendesse tudo primeiro. _Amor – Falei sem afastar meus lábios que ainda roçavam os dela. – Preciso que entenda.

Seus olhos se abriram. Por eles passaram algo que inicialmente não pude identificar. Então ela se afastou de mim. Aquilo doeu. Simplesmente doía quando ela se afastava de mim. Doeu na praia e doeu agora também.

_Pode... Pode me falar abertamente? – Ela pediu e parecia incerta se devia ou não pedir isso.

Ela já havia sacado. Rachel só precisava de uma confirmação uma palavra para que tornasse 'real' suas suspeitas. Ela era cética ate último instante. Isso me fez sorrir.

_ Não ria de mim, okey? –Repeti a frase que foi dita por ela, minutos atrás.

Rachel sorriu e assentiu. Eu me estiquei ficando de joelhos. Meus lábios a centímetros dos dela novamente. Meus olhos fixos nos seus.

_Eu sou um lobo! – Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto de mim. – E você... – continuei a falar – É o amor da minha vida.

Tudo o que me importava era ela. Protegê-la, amá-la, cuidá-la. Amigos, família, o bando, a reserva tudo isso era antes preso a mim por pequenos e finos cordões que se partiram no instante em que os cabos de aço me puxaram diretamente para ela. O meu mundo era ela. A ancora que fixava minha vida a um porto. Por um sorriso dela eu mataria ou morreria sem me importa. Rachel era o que importava.

Então finalmente fiz o que desejava fazer desde que a vi na praia: a beijei.

* * *

Oi !

Primeiro capitulo de 2010 !

o/

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo reviews, me fizeram muito feliz !

Gente desculpa mais essa capitulo não foi revisado então mil perdões pelos erros

E desculpem também a demora na atualização vou tentar ser mais rápida.

Espero que gostem do POV do Paul.

Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar na fic viu!

Então continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews.

Bjin

Daniella Reis – Que bom que você gostou, acho eles dois fofos continua mandando reviews ta ? Bjin

Lady Nanah – Uau! Eu tenho uma fã! o/ Adorei que você tenha gostado, me diz o que você achou da visão Paul? Vou tentar não demorar muito a atualiza, pode me cobrar na reviews trabalho melhor sobre pressão he he ! Bjin!

ArcanjaDhaja – Dei outro grito quando viu seu reviews, vou acabar ficar rouca mas tudo bem. E ai que achou do pov do Paul?Adoro seus reviews, obrigada por eles e continue mandando please!!Bjin

Ginny Danae Malfoy – Que legal que você gostou, ai desculpa pelos erros vou tentar melhorar ta? Bjin

Nick Cullen – Legal que você gostou, as vezes é bom sair um pouco das fics do Jacob, Bella, Edward embora na verdade eu leia muito é Leah e Jake (adoro *-*). Então que achou desse capitulo?Bjin

Vlw!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Quatro – O lobo.**

_Você quer ver, não é? –Questionou ele, parecendo se divertir com isso.

Era impossível negar, a curiosidade estava dominando quase completamente meu ser. Eu acenei ansiosa de forma afirmativa com a cabeça. Ele riu de minha ansiedade, enquanto se erguia. Desviei apressada meus olhos para mata não queria que ele me pegasse babando por seu corpo. Meus olhos me traíram e buscaram por ele. Paul já não estava mais lá.

_Paul?! – Parecia que havia desaparecido no ar, não ouvi ruído algum dele caminhando para longe ou algo assim.

Aonde ele poderia ter ido?Como não pude ouvir-lo caminhando para longe? Uma cena da praia voltou a minha mente. O movimento rápido dele apanhado a garrafa criminosa que havia me cortado, eu não pude acompanhar quadro a quadro os movimentos de Paul naquela hora. Foram rápidos, rápidos demais. Será que ele já estava muito longe? Espere um instante então ele havia simplesmente me largado ali no meio do mato? A indignação de haver sido largada me dominou.

_Paul?!! – Voltei a chamar porem de forma mais raivosa dessa vez.

Como aquele infeliz havia me largado lá? Sem explicação, sem sinal de celular. Sentei-me melhor na pedra meu bumbum já doía, mas o que mais poderia fazer?Minha única alternativa era esperar os bombeiros, ou algo do tipo. Billy tinha razão admiti para mim mesma. Devia ter permitido que mandasse Jake como meu guia. Talvez se tivesse não estaria agora pedida no mato esperando uma equipe de busca. Sim, pois não fazia idéia de que trilha era essa e nem onde ia dar.

Parecia uma trilha meio complicada, notei enquanto observava que mais adiante. Havia o começo de uma acentuada subida. Só mesmo grandes conhecedores da região se atreveriam a vir aqui. Quem me procuraria? O desespero em mim começou a crescer. O som de um galho se partindo ao ser pisado veio da mata.

_Paul – Chamei assustada. Nem cinco minutos haviam se passado desde o sumiço de Paul, mas já estava em pânico por estar só ali.

Diferentemente do que esperava da mata não surgiu um altamente atraente e musculoso rapaz de pele rubra, mais sim uma montanha de pelos. Meu coração disparou. Eu estava de pé no segundo seguinte, pronta para fugir. A fera saiu um pouco, mas da mata. Deus era enorme! O pânico em mim cresceu, mas ainda. Eu dei um passo involuntário para trás tropeçando na pedra e cai sentada na mesma. O ser monstruoso deu mais um passo ate mim.

_Paul ...- Minha voz não passava de um sussurro, embora meu medo me pedia que gritasse.

Não faço idéia do que me levou a fazer isso. Porem eu fiz. Meus olhos encararam os olhos do ser que agora estava inteiramente a minha frente. Era do tamanho de um carro e se eu precisasse fugir não haveria como. Mas não havia do quê se fugir, não depois que meus olhos encontraram os dele. Eu entendi imediatamente. Aquele era quem eu chamava instantes atrás. Aquele era Paul. Aquele era o lobo que Paul guardava. Entendi isso no momento em que meus olhos encontram os dele. Pois naquele instante pude enxergar Paul no lobo. Seus olhos, seu pelo.

_Paul – Meu tom não era, mas de medo, mas sim de compreensão.

Era tão obvio. As peças se encaixaram em uma velocidade assustadora em minha mente enquanto uma de minhas mãos se esticava curiosa para tocá-lo. Os garotos de La Push, o tamanho deles, Quill, Embry, Jared e o meu Deus. Jacob! O meu Deus! O sumiço de Jake há uns meses atrás! As formas como papai e ele estavam agindo. O meu Deus. Parecia que minha cabeça ia explodi. Eu estava tendo uma overdose de informação. Ele tocou meu rosto com seu focinho.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele novamente. Toquei seu pelo, eram tão macio. Ele se aproximou mais de meu toque com um cachorrinho mimado. Paul se deitou e eu me aproximei mais para voltar a acariciar seu pelo. Ele era realmente enorme. Ri. Ali deitado e manhoso diante de mim aquele lobo enorme, mas parecia um cachorrinho.

Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos e assim ergueu sua cabeça. Só cabeça dele já era maior que meu tronco. Paul aproximou-se de mim, com olhar perigoso. Instintivamente meu coração acelerou. Ele se aproximou mais, quando seu focinho estava um centímetro apenas de meu rosto, ele fez. Paul lambeu inteiramente meu rosto.

_Ecaa! – Gritei enquanto ele ladrava uma risada. _ Que nojo Paul – Reclamei mais estava sorrido.

Ele lançou a mim um olhar de cachorro perdido e quando dei por mim eu estava rindo enquanto afagava seu pelo e ele me tocava com seu focinho molhado. Nos passamos um bom tempo assim. Ate ele se afastar e sumir a na mata.

_Paul – chamei ansiosa, após uns instantes a voz grossa dele soou.

_Um segundo, amor.

Aguardei me sentindo ansiosa para vê-lo. Ele estaria igualzinho ao Paul que conheci na praia? Era muito engraçado pensar isso, como era ser um lobo? Como um homem vira lobo? Minha cabeça estava bombardeada de perguntas que não paravam de surgir. Eu queria saber tudo, eu precisava saber tudo. Ele sabia disso.

_Você vai saber tudo. – Garantiu ele, enquanto sai da mata de volta para a trilha.

_Agora?

_Não, hoje à noite.

_Por que não agora? – Perguntei a curiosidade verdadeiramente me dominando.

_Porque agora temos um pé cortado para cuidar – Antes que pudesse perguntar algo mas Paul já havia me tomado em seus braços e então corria. Aquilo foi assustador.

Ele parecia ser mais rápido que carro enquanto corria. Agarrei-me a Paul amedrontada e ele riu. A trilha que a mim, uma urbana por natureza parecia complicada, para ele mais parecia um divertimento. Ele corria naquela velocidade anormal enquanto subia o aclive cheio pedras cobertas musgos, comigo nos braços. À mata a nossa frente ficando cada fez mais densa, tudo isso sem parecer fazer esforço. Deus. Escondi meu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e ombro dele. Preferi não ver essa parte.

Minutos depois o ritmo da corrida dele diminuiu. Quando ele parou ousei olhar ao redor. Estamos na parte de trás do terreno de papai. A garagem de Jake era logo a diante. Minha boca se abriu ansiosamente pronta para perguntar mas ele foi mais rápido.

_ Billy é membro do conselho da tribo, há essa hora é bem provável que já saiba o que ocorreu na praia entre nos. Sam me disse que ia resolver as coisas para hoje à noite.

_Sam?! Nos não encontramos o tal do Sam na praia, como ele falou com você?O que vai ocorreu hoje à noite?Como você consegue correr daquele jeito?

Estava bombardeando ele de pergunta, e com certeza devia esta parecendo uma daquelas crianças chatas que querem saber o 'porque' de tudo, mas era inevitável. As perguntas corriam para fora da minha boca, mas rápido do que ele havia corria na floresta. Foi só quando uma pergunta crucial escapou que me calei envergonhada curiosa e ansiosa que ele responde-se pelo menos a ela.

_O que houve entre nos na praia? – Fora minha pergunta.

Ele que agora caminhava ate a casa enquanto ouvia o meu interrogatório desviou os olhos da casa para me olhar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_ O termo que usamos é imprinting. – explicou ele com calma. _ Mais tarde vai haver uma fogueira no alto do penhasco, lá vamos nos reunir com os membros do conselho e do bando, imprinting é um coisa importante por isso todos tem que ficar sabendo.

Quando alcançamos à pequena varanda tentei sair de seus braços. Imagina se papai visse isso. Embora Paul tivesse acabado de me dizer que papai a essa altura já saberia, imaginar a cena dele me carregando casa adentro fez tudo parecer constrangedor demais. Era só um pé cortado, no fim das contas eu não esta no meu leito de morte. Ele me pos no chão porem ainda manteve meu corpo bem junto ao seu enquanto abria a porta. A primeira coisa que vi quando a porta se abriu foi Jacob de braços cruzados com uma cara nada feliz a nos encara. Ele havia nos ouvido no quintal? Talvez.

Os olhos mais que julgadores de Jacob foram do rosto de Paul para o meu e então para o braço de Paul que envolvia minha cintura. Desviei apressada meus olhos para o outro lado da sala apenas para encontrar o olhar avaliador de meu pai. Aquilo era verdadeiramente constrangedor. Engoli em seco uma ou duas vezes antes de fala.

_Eu cortei meu pé e Paul me ajudou – Aquilo era ridículo. Estava parecendo uma criancinha que é pega fazendo algo que não devia.

Porque diabo estava me explicando? Não devia explicações a ninguém, já era vacinada e maior de idade. Totalmente independente. Não tive que dar explicações a ninguém sobre a tatuagem de estrelinhas em minha nuca (embora ate hoje Billy nunca tenha sabido da mesma), nem tão pouco tive que me explicar a ninguém sobre quando tomei um porre acompanhada do idiota do Kevin. Pagava minhas contas e morava só a mais de dois anos não devia explicações a Jacob. Respeito a papai eu devia, mas explicações não. Com isso em mente me senti confiante. Fechei a cara para o olhar julgador de meu irmão. Quem o moleque achava que era? Eu era a mais velha, não ele.

Fui saltando num pé só ate o sofá. Não deixando que meu atual modo de andar me rebaixasse diante deles. Sim eu sou orgulhosa. Paul que ainda estava na porta riu de meu comportamento.

_Oi Billy – Falou ele descontraído. Enquanto passava reto ignorando totalmente Jacob.

Eu gostei disso.

Oi oi oi gente

To passando rapidinho pra postar

Sorry pela demora

Vou tentar ser mais rápida

E aí o q acharam?

Repararam no numero de vezes q ela fala Paul nesse cap?

He he

Bjão

Reviews PLEASE!!

**ArcanjaDhaja****- Ah vc gostou pelo vistu da visão Paul nossa tava mtu em duvida si tinha exagerado na visão dele XD, uma amiga minha q leu antes não gostou mtu du roçar de lábios mais eu dxei mesmu assim, e ai que axou desse cap? Nossa não sei pq mais eu gosto TANTO da parte que ele carrega ela axo tão legal deve ser uma das minhas cenas favoritas da fic, vou posta mais assim q der bju**

**Nick Cullen**** – Ai q bom q vc gostou, que axou desse cap? Mais pra frente eu vou voltar a por o ponto de vista do Paul o/ vou tentar naum demorar tanto a postar, bjin**

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**** – VC DESCOBRIU , se bem q eu axo que tava meio obviu q não ia dxar esse mel todo vou complicar a vida deles daqui a pouquinhu, eu meu português deve ter decaído nesse cap mais eu tava com pressa sorry, bjão**

Gente momento indicação,

olha nem conheço a autora então não é merchan

mas quem tiver procurando uma boa fic Leah e Jacob eu indico

**Além das Lembranças**

**Mtu legal o/**

**Fui bju**


	5. A fogueira

****

**Cap 5 - A fogueira **

ALGUMAS horas Mais tarde Já nsa encaminhavam ao Alto do Penhasco . Havia ido Paul COMEU SUA casa trocar de roupa , o Que me deixava Sozinha com o Meu, Mas Que mal humorado Meu Irmão e intrigantemente silencioso pai. Bufei . Enquanto íamos comer o Penhasco meditar UM Passei se casa em Volta Deveria trocar de roupa e de repente Uma ESCOLHA Calças jeans e camiseta Minha Por Bem Parecia Uma estupida Visto Que Força com o vento alto softwares antigos Batia do Penhasco . Iria congelar . Fato . Como Não Pensei nisso enquanto me vestia ? O som de Uma Voz conhecida Que Não ouvia HÁ anos me retirou de minhas Meditações .

_Fique quieto , Seth - Comandou . Quantas Vezes Eu Já Não havia comando tal Ouvido ?

_Leah - Não Foi hum Mais Que Sussurro Que Saiu de Minha boca .

ALGUNS UM Uma moça ouviu metros Minha Frente porém um, Virou -Se e olhou Diretamente par Meu Rosto . Era ELA . Era Leah . Uma alegria misturada à saudade Meu peito encheu , n Corri sem Parar Pensar e doeu Meu pé machucado , Mas não me importei . Assim Que Ela estava em hum Alcance Meu Força com abracei . Abraça -la era Igual abraça Uma arvore em Chamas . Ela era Tão Quente Quanto Paul . Seu porém CALOR Não era amigável , descontraido Como o DELE era serio o de Leah e solitário . Ela Uma Também era ...

Leah Não correspondeu Meu abraço , ELA Ficou parada Apenas . Notei Que Pessoas em olhavam nsa Volta. Na Verdade me olhavam , me olhavam Como se eu Fosse louca . Sentindo -me envergonhada me afastei dela .

_Me Desculpe .- Murmurei Ainda chocada com demais Minha Mas Uma nova Suspeita . Apenas

Ela me olhou Por hum Instante Antes de se afasta indo SE SENTAR em Volta da fogueira Que Já queimava . A observei enquanto se afastava . Ela estava lindo Diferente Seu Cabelo preto Que ia Antes comia o Meio das costas Agora estava cortado Curto corte em UM e meio desalinhado . Como era UM Pouco Roupas largas Para ela, Parecia Que Havia emagrecido Nos últimos tempos Nem sem notar . Os incomuns Olhos azuis dela , incomuns Alguém Pará de Pele rubra , Pingos Que ERAM brilhantes e ágeis Estavam opacos Meio ágora . O quê houve com Leah ?

Um par de Braços forte me abraçou Por Trás da UE Girei Dentro do abraço Parágrafo dono Seu Olhar , embora soubesse de Exatamente Quem se tratava . O choque ver por quê Sentia Leah Naquele estado desvio Estar Impresso em Meu Rosto , POIs A expressão relaxada DELE DEU UM Lugar de Uma preocupação.

Problema _Algum

_Não - Menti - Leah ...- Murmurei enquanto baixava de tom Ainda Meu Mais de Voz - Lia Lobo UM é?

_Loba - Ele corrigiu . _ sim infelizmente - comentou distraído , sussurrou Mas Diante de Minha Expressão Ficou Paul Mais serio e de Volta a Mim, embora Tivesse Quase Certeza Que ELA , Mesmo Distante Como estava Podia nsa Ouvir . _ Ela é lobo garota única, hum Não rola clima Muito bom ELA Entre e bando . Jacó Detesta um ... Que

_Por

_Sam alfa é nosso , não sei se VOCÊ SABE , Mas HÁ UM Atrás tempo namoraram Elemento e Leah. Bom eles terminaram Não de hum jeito muito legal . E Ele Hoje e noivo da prima dela e Leah É recalcada Por isso ... - Me afastei do abraço DELE .

Paul olhou intrigado enquanto eu me dirigia Direção em hum Leah , assim minhas notou Que Intenções ELA se, pois de pé Pronta Tomar Uma distancias de MIM. Não deixaria de se livrar facilmente Tão MIM.

_Leah ! - Ela fingiu Não Ouvir , Leah insisti - ! Leah Posso UM COM VOCÊ Falar segundo

Vi OS ombros dela baixarem , obviamente desistindo de SUA fuga . Ela em si Virou Minha Direção enquanto me aproximava dela . Leah Olhava -me de forma resignada , coloquei Meu Sorriso Mais simpático sem Rosto , notei Que olhavam de esguelha ALGUNS nsa curiosos Sobre o Que aconteceria a seguir. Quanto Finalmente estava Diante Leah Foi Que me dei Conta Que Sabia o Que Dizer . Não via Leah tempos Não HÁ Tinha intimidade Direito Ou mesmo de perguntar o Que Havia acontecido Ou mesmo Por que Parecia Tão abatida .

Abri e fechei a boca ALGUMAS palavras Vezes Buscando , vi o Olhar de Leah Passar de resignado n debochado e então entediado . semper Ela Ficava entediada com facilidade eu ASSIM COMO. Sorri Pelo Menos Aquilo em Minha amiga Não havia Mudado , será que Ainda Podia LHE Chamar de amiga ? Não Penso POR ISSO Achar Que Não Fosse Leah de confiança , nao se tratava disso . Confiava Minha Vida Uma era Leah Uma questão se ela, Leah Ainda me considerava Uma amiga . Eu era Ainda de confiança Para ela ?

_Parabéns Pelo novo namorado . - Comentou debochada enquanto indicava hum com Paul Movimento de cabeça, senti- me envergonhada o Dizer Que Deveria , obrigada ? Ela arqueou Uma Sobrancelha e me encarou . Eu pigarreei UM Pouco limpando Uma garganta Antes de Falar .

_Você cortou o cabelo - Falei n Tão me SENTIR Extremamente estupida Diante do Olhar Que Lia me lançou . Certo Aquilo estava bom comeco Não Sendo UM . Ela bufou .

_Eu acho Que Paul UM vai ter colapso se Passa Mais Meio segundo Longe de Você, PORQUE Não vai vê- lo? - Ela Falou Aquilo de forma exageradamente doce e feliz . Era Minha Vez de Olhar LHE UM LANÇAR entediado CONHECIA Sarcasmo o Seu , Mas Parecia Que Ele Havia se tornado Mais afiado .

Queria _Eu Conversar com VOCÊ , Mas acho que A senhorita mau humor ESTA Muito ocupada Pegando no pé do irmãozinho . - Rebati , ELA me Atravessado UM lançou Olhar e eu LHE UM Devolvi sorriso de escárnio .

_ Certo Quer o quê?

ESTÁ COM _Saber .

_Estou Bem Sabia disso - Disse ELA secamente , Não Aquilo bastaria Para quê Uma deixasse em paz e Leah. Por Encaramos -nos, instantes Mas ALGUNS , zangada bufou ELA. _Sem Que Importa n VOCÊ isso ?

_Leah Somos amigas É Claro Que me ...

_A ESSA corta . - Ela estava eu em Volta olhou e Prestes Uma rebater indignada , Mas Antes de fazê- lo notei Algo, semper Leah odiou demonstrar qualquer fraqueza Que Fosse, e olhando em Volta pude notar Vários Olhares Sobre nsa , uns disfarçavam Outros encaravam posições abertamente ágora .

Não era Aquela Uma conversa par se ter ali, nsa Não conversávamos hum hum bom tempo , mas de repente me intimas Pareceu Que Éramos o n Suficiente Trocamos olhares ALGUMAS Mensagens Por Apenas . E a Mensagem era ali clara , Ela Não Queria ter Aquela conversa Tantas perante testemunhas , Mas Uma Mensagem Minha Também era Clara, iríamos ter nsa Aquela conversa. Com

UM aceno de cabeça me afaste daquela Que foi Minha Melhor Amiga . Paul Havia Lugar UM Guardado n. MIM AO Seu lado Bem Perto da fogueira , Lendas começaram logo a ser- Novamente contadas , Mas Dessa Vez Mais pareceram Bem ELAS n reais MIM. Acho Que o Braço Quente de Paul em volta de Meus ombros ajudava UM reafirmá -las. Enquanto ouvia Como Lendas reaprendi Coisas Que Havia esquecido OU Talvez Coisas Que Realmente Nunca prestei Muita Atenção , Como O fato dos lobos Terem SUAS Unidas Mentes . Como Deveria Ser Uma sensação ? Antes Uma curiosidade Que me enchesse deixei Meus Olhos vagarem Entre aqueles ali presentes.

Eu observava Tudo Como Uma estudiosa observa OS espécimes de seu estudo , me senti Uma estranha sem ninho Por uns instantes enquanto via Jared Kim e trocarem UM beijo carinhoso vi Seth conseguir arrancar Um Sorriso da Irma , Jake e enquanto conversavam calmamente Quill .

Nesse Instante Pensei Que Seria Melhor Estar em Olympia, eu acho Que Não Deveria Estar ali , " Nunca fui amante Uma das Lendas e Tradições Não Tinha Direito de presenciar mágicas Coisas Tão . Pareceu ler Novamente Paul Minha Mente Seu abraço Tornou se, Mas Apertado .

_e Tão bom ter VOCÊ AQUI .

De fato era Muito Bom Estar com Elemento , Estar ali, Mas o Que vinha disso DEPOIS ? E Novamente Como entidades superiores expuseram Uma Pouco do Seu humor negro Parágrafo comigo , POIs Não Exato Em que surgiu em Instante Uma Pergunta Minha Mente Foi o Instante de Uma Aliança Emilly brilhou Sobre a fogueira da luz , EM Instante Que o sorriso se apagou de Leah e Em que Instante Que jurei Algo mudaria Minha Vida.

****

Sim eu Estou viva

Uma Prova disso tampa UM u e Cima

n tenhu Genti Uma boa desculpa Meu desaparecimentu

o Vestibular /

Eu disse q era boa desculpa Uma

Enfim si vcs quiserem Pretendo Ainda Continuar uma fic / P Vou

tentar naum deparar horrores pra atualiza okey ?

Bjin

Obs: COMENTÁRIOS me Fazem Feliz ta / o

Queria então dxa isso bye Registrado / P


End file.
